


21:28

by Burnt_Romances



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry living in Louis' memory, M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances
Summary: 公路旅行。背景设定在二战后初期。BGM:I Stopped To Fill My Car Up-Stereophonics
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	21:28

我在路过的不知道第多少个加油站停下来给那辆破车加油。提着输油管过来的是个垂头丧气的中年男人，面色和下午三点的天一样，蜡黄而没有生机。我没给他小费，他当然不值得人给些小费。加油站旁有个不知道在那里站了多久的便利店，我在那里买了些面包和水——没有巧克力，天气太热，巧克力不出半小时就会融化。以及口香糖，Harry喜欢的——但Harry已经走了，所以不要口香糖——可如果他回来呢？他看到我为他准备的口香糖，一定会开心地扑到我的怀里来，像只黏人的大猫。他就是这么个容易满足的甜蜜男孩，虽然有时也会犯浑。

“喂，所以到底要不要口香糖啦？”店里唯一一位店员长着一头蓬乱的棕色卷发，像Harry一样。可瞧瞧他那不耐烦地催你结账的聒噪样子，好像晚一分钟就会克扣他十美元的工资一样。该死的，我怎么会觉得他像Harry？我把口香糖、面包、水和好彩牌香烟扔在玻璃柜台上，又随手从货架里抽了张折叠起来的美国地图甩过去。头顶恼人的电风扇唆使三十度的风卷起地图的一角。花花绿绿的，写着亚利桑那州。

我把钱包里烦人的硬币洒在柜台上，多余的自己收好。“嘿，”我问，“最近的酒吧在哪儿？”

那毛都没长齐的自大狂记好矿泉水的金额，抬头看了我一眼。“你还得朝北边开半小时。”他低头去数那些硬币，我把食物收进怀里，地图和烟塞进牛仔外套口袋，正准备走又被他叫住了。

“我可以带你去。”他抬头看着我。他有一双浑浊的灰黄色眼睛，好像被拉斯维加斯的空气染上了锈似的。也许他曾经也拥有一双漂亮的，金属一般的蓝眼珠。

我愣了愣，腾出一只手冲他比了个中指。“去你妈的，死玻璃。”（*玻璃，对男同的蔑称。）

我回到车上，满世界是汽油和被烤灼的皮革的难闻气味儿。我打开副驾驶座前的手套箱，小心翼翼地把那盒薄荷味的口香糖放进去，和Harry留下的那半盒挨在一起。他甚至连他的口香糖都没拿走。手套箱里还有一些杂物，我们在沿途拍的合照，焦点对在互相摩擦的手臂上，搂紧的腰上或背景沙漠里的一颗巨大仙人掌上；一截已经化掉的，软的不成样子的巧克力；还有几支笔和一张已经卷边的地图。我甚至都忘了这地图。我把它拿出来，对着南方模糊的地平线展开，一个赫然的红色水笔圈出来的欣喜的圈，圈出来洛杉矶。那曾是我们两个的目的地。往下斑斑点点的蓝色圆圈是我们已经到达的城市，最近的一个停留在凤凰城。

我把兜里那张新的地图掏出来，重叠在旧的上面，用那支已经磨秃了头的蓝色水笔费力地圈出向南的路。金曼，威肯堡，凤凰城。凤凰城。凤凰城。那张可怜的破烂地图被我戳破了，于是上下两个圈连成一个。

我在凤凰城弄丢了什么东西，我得去把他找回来。

我沿着公路开车，边开边把矿泉水灌进肿痛的喉咙。我怀念加冰威士忌，这时我开始后悔没听那小子的向北去找酒吧，但只后悔了一小会儿。我把车停在路边，看着那个穿着花衬衫的高个身影消失在便利店里，对着手腕上的表数时间。数到第四个六十时车门开了。“我买了三明治和啤酒。”Harry咧开嘴和我说，唇角的皮肤堆出甜蜜的褶皱。

他把我压在后座，滑溜溜的布料边角蹭得我小腹发痒。他把玻璃酒瓶高高地攥在手里不让我够着，灌下一口后才低下头给我尝，湿润的啤酒泡沫中涌出一个个金黄的吻。夏天的汗把肉体和皮革座椅粘连在一起，也把肉体和肉体粘连在一起。Harry打开窗，任由干凉的夜风吹进来舔净我们身子上银色的汗水和身子里喷涌而出的肾上腺素。这里的夜很冷，但从不下雨。

第二天Harry感了冒，一个接一个喷嚏像并不雅观的奏鸣曲。我跑下车去药店买了两瓶药，一瓶棕色一瓶无色。“感冒吃透明的，如果发热就吃棕色的。”那个好像从来没笑过也永远不会笑的护士告诉我。她的小孩趴在旁边的玻璃柜上写作业。我钻回车里，把药给Harry分好，他却凑过来吻我——他才不管感冒会不会传染。这个小坏蛋。

“如果发热就吃棕色的。”我把车停在霓虹色的灯牌旁边，从手套箱里找出那瓶满满当当的药，上面圆珠笔写下的字迹已经有些晕开了，但我想随便吃上几颗也无妨。反正吃不死人。

我就着塑料瓶里最后一滴水吞下那些白花花的药片，苦得割嗓子。我的额头热得要命，我想我该去找个旅馆什么的住，但也许明天吧。我打开车门钻进宽敞一些的后座，把碍事的手提箱踹到一边去，扯开那床破旧的毯子躺了下来。还真是冷得像块冰一样，这皮革座椅，这裹尸布一样的毯子，这黑得望不见边界的夜晚。

恍惚之中有湿润的吻落在脸上，又或许那只是我的眼泪。孤独和发热一样，夜晚的时候尤甚。

第二天醒来时我的腕表指向下午四点。烧退了些，但头还是昏昏沉沉的疼。在下一个小镇我找到了一家苍蝇旅馆，一楼正好是一家迷你酒吧。我大概喝了半桶掺水的琴酒，邻座两个男人聊天的声音吵得我心烦，他们大致在说的也不过就是那些西部常发生的故事。

“嘿！”我叫那两只聒噪的鸭子，他们两个停下来瞪圆了眼睛看着我，“我这儿的故事才真叫好呢。我和我的——那个词叫什么来着——爱人？甜心？——总之就是那样一个人，你们懂。我们本来是打算开车去洛杉矶来着，一切都很好，连我们那辆快要报废的汽车也好得不得了。可到了凤凰城我们大吵了一架，他突然害怕了，不敢再往北方走了，他说他要回去——回那个被炮轰的什么都不是的英国，回他那个早已被夷为平地的家。你们说他可笑不可笑？他不听我的话跳下了车，还恶狠狠地摔上了车门，现在我副驾驶座的门都没办法从外面打开呢。我看着我的腕表——喏，就是这个，我父亲送给我的，他在埃及牺牲了——数数，数到第二十八个六十的时候我知道他再也不会回来了。我把他弄丢了。”我把杯中最后一滴酒喝干，将杯子“啪”的一声放在桌上。

“现在我要回去找他。”

我没回楼上的房间，而是径直出了门。这时天空沉闷地下起了雨，天色从暗沉的橘黄变成了被濡湿的水泥灰。我又再次驶向前方。车行出去两公里后我才抬头望向后视镜，后座忽然出现一位中年男子，不偏不倚刚好是那两人中的一个。侦探片里主角们经常戴的那种帽子遮住了他的表情，他手中黑洞洞的枪口直直地对着我。

“你是一个肮脏的死玻璃，你活该下地狱，”我看到他的嘴唇诡异地开合着，不成形的字母从那张单薄的嘴唇中飘出，“我要一枪崩了你的脏脑袋，烧了你的车，还有你这些他妈的恶心的照片。”他的另一只手里正是我和Harry照过的那些照片。我把它们包在毯子里，睡觉时就把它们放在胸前的口袋里。

我想要尖叫——至少不能是那些照片——但车子前方刺眼的亮光杀死了我的最后一丝声音。子弹射穿了我的大脑，喇叭声和撞击声撕碎了我的耳膜。

好吧，我骗你的。这故事是我编出来的，我并没有死，也没有下地狱。或者我在期待着下地狱。但事实是，我因为付不起酒钱从旅馆被赶了出来，正坐在我那永远弥漫着汽油味的，马上就要报废的破车里。没有什么趁我不注意溜上车的中年男人，也没有手枪——我甚至从没抬头看过后视镜一眼。但这故事里有两处我没有说谎。一是现在确实在下雨，这个见鬼的地方在下雨。二是我确实想要找到Harry。

你多半要问我为什么会编出这么个故事来，我猜想因为人们大多喜欢听这种离奇的决斗故事而非一帆风顺的剧情，尤其是在西部这地方。但Harry不喜欢，他会真的以为我死了，他会难过会害怕，我就是知道。他或许还会为我哀悼呢。为了不让他太孤独，至少不要像我一样孤独，我得继续上路了。尽管我喝了很多酒，脑袋也还烧着，Harry在的话一定不会让我开车，但管他的呢。我最后看了一眼我的腕表，指针指向21:03。哦对了，如果你在路上看到一个有着棕色卷发和绿眼睛的高个男人，岁数二十七上下，名字叫做Harry——他可能会告诉你他叫Harold——请帮我带个话给他。就说我在找他。他会知道回来的路的，他一直都知道。谢谢你。

**Author's Note:**

> 一点碎碎念——关于21:28。  
> 第一次取这样的题目，其实原因是：这篇半个月前就构思好了，但迟迟不知道该取什么文题，直到昨晚灵机一动打算效法Ólafur Arnalds给自己的纯音乐作品起名的方法。3055是30分55秒时发生的事，而21:28则是21时28分时发生的事。Louis再次决定上路是在21:03，但21:28发生了什么事？车载广播播放了一首他们两个一起听过的歌，Harry踏上了回家的火车，Louis因酒驾撞上了路边一棵歪脖子树，抑或后来的某个21:28，Harry回到了Louis的身边？没有人知道。正如我们不知道《我私人的爱达荷》结尾捞走Mike的到底是Scott还是另有其人，结局是一个无解的谜。


End file.
